Apples and Oranges
by ANTONYMS
Summary: A friendship of hate and love is destined to fall when they find out they're as different as an apple to a orange? Will it end in tears and pain or is their a way for two people so different to be together? A story of friendship in a world built on fame.


CHAPTER 1: Samantha Tite

"Ouch" I complained as my mum touched my bright red arm. The sun decide to cook me like a roast chicken while i was outside helping with my mum's horse business. We breed horses and sold them at markets or people came to us to buy. But in a small country town where everyone already had their own horses, the business was failing and the only money we made was from training horses.

"Should have put sunblock on" my mum scrolled. "Should of told me that earlier" i scrolled back.

"When it's hot and sunny you put sunblock on" "Yeah, Yeah" I said as i peeled off some skin. "For someone who gets straight A's your not very smart" I rolled my eyes. "Do we have any ice?" I asked. "Freezer is broken"

"Are you serious?" I groaned. Another thing i would have to help to replace. I was doubting the fact that i would ever get enough money for college. "Don't worry I'll pay for it" she said as she rumbled through a cabinet above the stove. The cabinet was clearly about fall to pieces and the stove under it hadn't worked since last year. We had been heating our food with a microwave that was probably giving us cancer, since it kept dropped flakes of metal in the food. "You say that, but I'm probably going to pay for it" I remarked. "Here" she said as she pulled out a tiny cube of something. "What is it?" She handed me the object. "Put it on the places that have been burnt the most" I screwed off the lid to find a strange green, chunky cream. I sneered. It look like someone's barfed. "No thanks" I held the cream out for her to take it. "Don't be such a baby" she said as she took the cream "It's just herbs" "I doubt that" She signed and dipped her fingers in the cream. She took them out and rubbed it on the back of her hand. I cringed at the slime, making one of my arms rub on my side. "Ouch"I groaned and flinched away. "Just put it on. OK" she said ,impatiently, as she put the cream in my hand. I frowned at the cream. "Where are you going" i said as she went towards the door. "Out. You better have green muck all over you by the time i get home" "Hm" i said, not fully trusting enough to promise that i would. She left without another word.

I closed my eyes and put my fingers in the cream, knowing that i was probably better off to have something on my red burnt skin ,than nothing. I cringed as the glop wrapped it's self around my fingers. I put my fingers to my nose. Well this is definitely not herbs. It smelled as bad as it looked. In the end i gave up and just covered myself in green lumpy vomit.

I studied for the rest of the day, there wasn't really anything else to do but study. I had never owned a TV, i didn't have a computer, i didn't even have a basic ipod or radio and i could only dream of having the extra money for anything like books, magazines or newspapers.

My eyes keep wondering to the clock, time was slow when you were suck in a world that had less entertainment than the cavemen era. "Tick, To-ck. Move faster Clock" I whispered as the hands on my bedroom clock moved slower and slower. I signed and closed my book and quickly wrote a note 'Dear mum. I'm going to work early. If I'm not not back by eight, I've been kidnap. Love you Sam' I left the note opened on my desk and took the long walk to work.

Outside it was just as hot as it always was, boiling with a chance of boiling. I had only been walking for twenty minutes and sweat had already started dripping like rain from forehead. Every car that drove by made me want to hit something. I wanted to sit in a car, i wanted to watch TV, i wanted to listen to music, i wanted to be able to do homework on the computer and i just wanted more than anything to be able to go to college. There was nothing i would give up to go to college and get a job, but the bitter truth was that it probably was never going to happen, but for reason i still made the walk to the job that i was trying to save up money for college. Is hope possible in impossible situations?

The restaurant i worked at shouldn't even be called a restaurant. It was extremely basic, no decorations, no colorful wallpaper, no plants, just a basic room with windows on every wall facing the road, a counter and a window above the counter, where orders were pasted from the kitchen. "Why is there a tomato in my restaurant" David, the owner and head chef of the restaurant shouted when i came in through the glass doors. I laughed, there was no avoiding it, i was horrible looking, red from head to toe and covered in what might be vomit. "Yeah, I'm slightly sun burnt" "Slightly?" he said as he raised his eyebrows. "Stop picking on the poor tomato girl, David" Marry a waiter at the restaurant said as she pasted by.

I rolled my eyes. "Ha. Ha." I said as went behind the counter and put on my apron.

"Sarah you can leave, Samantha is here" David shouted at a waiter who was passing a order to the chef in the kitchen. "OK. Thanks" she took her apron off straight away and simply left without another word. David left the room, continuing his job in the kitchen, leaving me to get to work on the two tables waiting for a waiter.

I went up to a couple who was watching me, waiting for me to take their order. "Hello. Are you ready to order" I said smiling, trying to be as cute school girlish as possible. David keep me at the restaurant for one reason only,i could act. I apparently had the ability to make people feel comfortable, even when i hated the customer and wanted to throw them threw a wall, which happened a lot. So seemingly the ability to act cute and sweet over rules the fact that i suck at being a waiter. I had no talent with the cash machine, i constantly forget what people ordered and i was useless with carrying plates. I think that David just likes having me around. "Um yes. Would you like to order first, love?" The male asked the girl siting in front of him. "Oh. Um. Can I please have the Cesar salad" she asked, to shy to meet my face.

"Of course. How about to sir? Cesar Salad to or something different?" "Can i please have the ribs" he answered. "Great chose" I smiled friendly. I quickly scribbled the order on the note book. "So it was a Cesar Salad and the Ribs" "Yes" the man answered. "I'll be right back" I quickly gave the order to David in the kitchen.

All of the customers were either eating or waiting for their order, so i leaded against the wall, watching the random people chat and enjoy their meal. The couple who's order i just took,were laughing and being all cute couple-ish with each other. The man lended over and whispered something in the girl's ear, she blushed and turned away. As i watched them all i could of was "Love is asinine". Love is for people who can't see and are stuck in a world where they think that love is light, the stars and moon. Love is childish.

"Order up" David called. I signed and got back to work.

CHAPTER 2: Why so Mean?

"Sam you have to catch your bus for school in in twenty five minutes" My mum shouted from door way of my room. "Mm mm" I groan. "Get up!" "Five minutes" I muttered and turned around to face away from the door. "This is your last year of school. Come on Sam."

"Fine" I groaned and threw the sheets off the bed. "Be down in five minutes" she scrolled. I grumbled out of bed and quickly put a shirt and shorts on. I took a quick look at myself in the mirror, I looked awful, my shirt was an awful green colour and was way to baggy, the shorts were to long, they looked like they were made for someone who was double my height and my brown hair was in a mess, my fringe was shaped peculiar

from my rough sleep. At least i wasn't red anymore, just very tanned. I quickly stepped out of the mirror's view so i couldn't be anymore ashamed of myself. I brushed my hair and put it up into a ponytail and put on my only pair of shoes, which were a pair of gumboots, that had been worn so much that the were literally falling apart. "I'm leaving" I called as i walked to the front door. "What about breakfast?" she called from the kitchen. "I'm not hungry" "Okay. Have a good day" "Doubt it" I signed and made my way to the bus stop.

It was still dark outside, my bus ride took longer than a hour, so i had to get up early. I yawned and rubbed my eyes. It would be easier if i lived in a city instead of living in the middle of nowhere, where the closest shop was fifteen minutes away and the closest school was a hour and a bit, and that was by bus.

It had got slightly brighter outside, by the time i reached the bus stop. It felt like morning instead of the middle of the night. I watched as car after car pasted by the bus stop. It was a irritating sight to watch, it felt as if each car was mocking me. After a few minutes i saw from the corner of my eye a large object coming closer. I quickly looked up to see the bus coming this way. I waved for it to stop.

The bus was empty, like every other day. The only sounds were the moaning of the bus, that clearly showed that the bus had pasted it's used bye date, and the mumble of the bus driver on the occasions when he missed the green lights.

The bus was a public bus, so it was quickly filled once the scenery outside the window turned from blue skies hovering above farms and animals. To smog choking a large blur of people and tall buildings.

The bus groaned to a halt and a bus stopped in an area which was clearly was designed for the people of the upper class of town. Every house looked old and was wooden, with either an amazing front garden or an amazing front entrance, or both, but either way they looked like a set from a movie. I grumbled, we usually never stopped in this area, everyone here had a car. They probably had their own limo and boat too. Who ever was getting on was going to be completely out of their comfort zone. The passager got on, it was a guy wearing a grey hoodie and dark sunglasses. He was clearly not someone who lived in this area. He looked more like a drug dealer or bugler than the upper class citizen. I stiffened in my seat, maybe he _was_ a drug dealer or bugler. I tried to see his face past the hoodie and glasses, but he was to cover up. I couldn't even tell if he was young or old. Everyone else must of been thinking the same way, because no one made eye contact and quickly placed their bags so he couldn't seat next to them. Damn, left my bag at home. I shuffled from the window side to the aisle. He came down the aisle, everyone he pasted looked back on him, like a witness in a crime. I moved around awkwardly, trying to look like i wasn't studying him like everyone else was so intensely doing. He came closer and closer to me. Then suddenly i realized my foot was out a bit to far. The guy's foot caught onto mine and he stubbled. His hands caught himself, but his sunglasses slipped off his face. Everyone who had now been trying to ignore him flickered their eyes to him in shock, but he put his glasses on before anyone could see his face clearly, but i got a quick glance at it. The one second i saw his face was a bit of a shock. I expected a man in his thirties, instead he was probably in his early twenties or late teens. And to add the shock he looked like some runway model on a billboard. I blinked. Why would you cover up if you were that good looking? He looked at me. Probably expecting an apology. I turned my face to a smirk. I wasn't going to apologies, but i had to say something. "You should watch where your walking" I said carelessly. I could tell, even with the sunglasses, that his face turned surprised. I looked out the window, wishing that i had a phone to look like i was busy. "You should watch where you put your foot" he in the same causal manner. I turned to face him, but he was walking away to the last seat at the back of the bus. Well that was rude. Not that i was any better.

When the bus stop that was closest to my school came ,i quickly pressed the stop button . I wasn't looking forward to school, but i didn't want to miss my stop either. The bus slowed down, and i got off. My school was about a five minute walk away, but it was almost doubled that time today, because of the number of student clogging up the footpath.

"Sam" I heard someone call from behind me. I turned around. No one i new by name was anywhere near me. "Here" Molly, my best friend, also my only friend, grabbed my arm. "Oh." I jumped "Hey" "Wow. What happened? I'm use to the ugly clothes, but this ugly tan of yours" She waved her hands in front of me. I frowned. I already knew i was hideous, she didn't need to point it out. "I got sun burnt" i signed. "Should of worn suncream" she commented. "You sound like my mother" "Ha." "Come on i need to get my books" "Kay!" she said excited.

The whole school was flooded with teenagers, like pigs squashed in one small pen. "Be cool" Molly said suddenly. "What?' I whispered. Her chin pointed in the direction of a group of the popular kids. I frowned. Just looking at them made me feel self conscious. Everyone one of the girl had prefect bodies, with boobs that made them look like they were sex dolls. While the guys were all fit with muscles coming out of every point of their body and had probably hooked up with almost every girl in the year. "I don't get it. Why are we "acting cool"?" i said not that it was possible for me to act cool. "I'm trying to get us in the cool crowd" she answer. "Why?" "Don't you want to get a boyfriend that isn't ugly" I signed, it seemed that Molly's life was only about guys. "I'm not really into that stuff" "So if ,like, Michael Wells came up to you and asked you out would you just say No?" she asked. "I guess so" not that would ever happen."Doesn't he have a girlfriend anyway?" "Things can change" I rolled my eyes. "We need to get dates for prom, remember" she said clapping her hands together "The second semester hasn't even started yet and your thinking about prom" I signed. So Molly. "Oh course!" she rolled her eyes "I want prom to be prefect" "And how are you going to do that?" "By having the sexiest guy in the city as my date and having the best looking dress in the country" she smiled like a child talking about Christmas. "And who is the sexiest guy in the city?" "Michael Wells of course!" she said slightly a bit too loud. The bell rang as soon as she finished her sentence.

"Oh! It's homeroom! See you at lunch then" "Okay. Bye" I waved goodbye as she ran off to her homeroom.

All the way through class to lunch i couldn't work out why Molly would want to be in in the popular crowd. Even if it meant that she could get a good looking boyfriend. It was stupid. Michael Wells wasn't even that good looking, he was just popular.

"So what type of guy do you like?" Molly asked me at lunch. "I don't know" I said as i sucked on my juice. "Oh come on you have to fantasy someone" "No one i know" I said as i took a break from the juice.

"Your so boring" "Yeah. I don't care" I put the juice back in my mouth. "What about famous people?" "What do you mean" "You know like Jas White" "I have no clue who that is" i mumbled with the straw in my mouth. "He is only the hottest guy in the world!" "Yeah whatever." The was a moment of silents as she took a bite out of her burger and wondered her eyes around the playground. "I dare you to talk to that guy over there" She pointed to a guy sitting on the wall, who was reading a text book. "What! no" I protested. "I'll come with you" "I don't care if you come with. He looks like the biggest of all nerds anyway." the guy had terrible skin problems and looked like he should belong in a comic book store. "Well your a nerd to. You'll go perfectly with him" "Wow. Thanks" i said sarcastically.

"Don't wine to me when you don't have a date for prom" I smiled slightly. I didn't have the heart to tell her i couldn't afford a dress for prom and so i wasn't going. "Fine i won't"

We ate the rest of lunch of lunch without mentioning guys or prom again. Which was a big relief for me. I loved Molly, but i didn't know how we were friends. We were so completely different. "See ya" I said when the bell ringed. "Kay. See ya tomorrow" she smiled and ran off to her class. My last class was English and it was dragging on more than it usually did. "I'll read out the groups your in for your English project" Miss Carla said. I signed. I always got paired up with the worst possible person. The teacher read out a long list of names. "Samantha" i noted my name "and Alicia". Damn it. I mentally kicked myself. Alicia was the Queen of popular kids. This was going to be awful. "Eww!" Alicia shouted when her name was called. "I'm with Samantha Ugly Pants-er" she groaned. I rolled my eyes at the teasing nickname, i've heard it so many times it didn't really bother me. She should be happy that she got pared with me, one of the smartest people in the year. "That's some tough talk from Miss I lost my virginity at age ten" I snapped. A few people laughed under their breath, while others tried to hold in their laughs. "OMG! See how see talks to me. Miss Carla i want to swap partners" "Alicia sit down" Miss Carla scrolled and finished the list.

"Now class pair up with your partners" Miss Carla called. Everyone got up and rushed around looking for their partners. Alicia was siting at a table, not bothering to get up, so i went to her and sat down next to her. "You better know a lot about Shakespeare, cause i'm not going to be doing a thing" she commented when i sat down. I huffed a breath. "Okay. For one thing, my IQ is double yours, and if you think you can mess with me ,you might just wake up very confused next to a fat fifty year man tomorrow. And secondly we aren't learning about Shakespeare, we're learning about poetry. Now stop being a idiot and help me research." I snapped at her. Her face turned shocked and surprised.

The rest of the lesson went smoothly, and Alicia didn't do anything to annoy me, that much. But it was still a relief when the bell went for the end of the day. I wasn't ever so happy to get to work at the restaurant in my whole life.

"Hey David" I called when i entered the restaurant.

"Hey" he frowned "Took you long enough" "Huh?" I glared back. I was on time today. "Nothing. Just ignore me." he said and walked into the kitchen. I looked around. There was a very limited amount of people in the restaurant. I huffed out a sign. It was going to another slow day.


End file.
